jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitish Bharti
Nitish Bharti was a sand artist act on Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Nitish returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Nitish Bharti is a world-famous Indian sand animation artist and storyteller who use only his fingers to create wonderful stories out of simple sand grains. His incredible videos have been watched and loved by millions of people globally. From the beginning – Destiny or Passion Ever since Nitish was a child, he knew his destiny was tied to the art world, and he experimented with drawing, painting, and canvassing. He believes that the universe is made up of small particles like sand; and hence what better than a natural medium than sand to create anything wonderful and creative. In his words he puts it this way "As a child, I was mesmerized by sand and used to draw on pictures on the sand and one day during the high tide a wave lashed and wiped everything. This fascinated me and gradually, I started drawing quickly before the wave could come and wipe off everything. I use to stand and watch until my drawing completely disappeared, realizing that everything is temporary and provisional." From the beginning – Destiny or Passionstudies and was a lecturer at private coaching classes. But deep inside his heart he was in love in art, the one thing he felt he was born for. Finally, a day came when he decided to listen to his heart; and took up sand art as his full time profession. Here, he wants to describe few words that his mother told him as he decided to be a professional sand artist. Mom's words were "Do whatever you want, but remember one thing before you decide on anything; that ever in your life when you do something good, all the credit goes to your father but ever you do something wrong, people will blame your mother. So think twice before you take a step." Today, Nitish proudly carries his mother name "Nitish Bharti." Nitish – The Guy Playing with Sand Nitish says, "At its core, art is all about communicating something in innovative and compelling ways. The artist uses his artistic vision and unique medium to convey his message to his audience." Sand, music and light are the media Nitish Bharti uses to portray his stories. His god-gifted and remarkable talent has enabled him to perform all over India and in abroad and win the hearts of his fans. He was amongst the top three finalists of the reality show competition India's Got Talent 2012. Nitish is adept at using his sand artistry to communicate religious, civic, cultural, and corporate messages. He entertains, performs his sand-story, art-story, and word-story presentations in both English and Hindi. In his every performance, he captivates his audience both with the innovative medium and his fast-paced creations. Sand Animation Storyteller and Artist Nitish Bharti Artist Nitish Bharti demonstrates his unique method of visual storytelling using sand and a light table. With a deft hand and finger movements, Nitish transforms sand particles into stunning images that convey a visual story. Accompanied by music, this innovative artist and storyteller depict multiple scenes in his chosen medium of sand during his live performances. A few flicks, scoops, shadings, smoothings and shapings transform each previous image into a new visual story canvas. Nitish Bharti is India's dynamic entertainer, a motivational performer and a best practitioner of "sand-story" thrilling audiences of all ages with his stunning sand art performance. Through a combination of live performance and visual artistry, Bharti manoeuvres sand granules into a series of stunning pictures; as the audience watches, he rakes his fingers and morphs one image into another, creating another detailed, striking and inspiring picture thus giving a meaningful show that leaves a lasting impression. Nitish believes that art reaches human beings on an emotional level, and applying visual arts as a medium to entertain, educate, or persuade is conventional. However, doing so in an innovative and memorable way is the key to capture the minds of people. Indeed, a medium as rare as sand and light conveys a message ensuring that it will be remembered. Employing such remarkable medium with as much skill, freshness and creativity as Nitish means the audience is bound to enjoy the performance and get inspired through the message. Nitish Bharti Impresses IGT Judges,Guest of Honour and Audiences Nitish Bharti touched the heartstrings of one and all by depicting Yuvraj Singh's journey for survival through his sand paintings. Nitish's act left the jury with damp eyes and to quote Farah, "is manch par tissue box hona mandatory hai" she said while also adding "Yuvi you looked handsome even then." Yuvraj said, "I have never seen such talent… You made me cry… All I can say is that you're gifted… You showed us my entire life in a few minutes and all I can say is thank you." http://www.nitishbhartiart.com/story.php Judge Cuts Nitish Bharti's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 206 consited of... Quarterfinals Nitish Bharti's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 209 consisted of using sand to convey a story of a world seen by a blind girl temporarily given sight. But more importantly, the act also consisted of turning the tables while giving sexy smiles. Nitish placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than Blackthorne. In the Judges' Choice, JayDK, Usagi, Pennies, and Danger all voted for Ahmir, eliminating Nitish from the competition. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Nitish Bharti was one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts Nitish Bharti's performance in Episode RI21 consisted of using sand to portray Indian culture and landscapes. JayDK, Foxy, guest judge Saf, Smack, and Mike gave him standing ovations. Impressed by his performance, Saf pressed his Golden Buzzer sending him straight through to the Quarterfinals. RI Quarterfinals Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Novelty Acts Category:Asia's Got Talent Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Foxy's Saves Category:Indians Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:RI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Saf's Golden Buzzers Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists